Can Ya Catch Us?
by XrosaryX
Summary: Two siblings encounter a problem that involves their father being the new mayor and meet up with the GGs, who let them join when it is discovered that they're being chased by a hired group of skaters known to kill to get the job done. It's take all or die. ((UNDER REEDITING!))
1. Normal Life Now

I haven't seen a lot of Jet Set Radio fanfiction here so I've come with my own. Hopefully it is good enough to your standards. I am not much of a skater so I might not be so good at using terms for the skating tricks that I may use so please don't be so hard on me if I did it too badly. Thanks for allowing me to publish this story! Enjoy!

**I do not own Jet Set Radio Future or any of its characters. I do own the OCs and that's it.**

* * *

_"Shouji! Don't ever go into the ice rink like that again!"_

_"But mom...I was trying to do this cool move I saw on the TV!" a young boy said, "Those skaters are so cool with all those tricks and stuff like that! Why do I have to be in the ice rink anyway? It's not like I'm ever going to learn cool tricks like those guys..."  
"Shouji...Look at your sister..." The boy glanced over as a girl, younger than him by a year or two, managed to do a small Axel jump and land gracefully, "I looked and she's better than me..." His mother laughed softly, "Skating, ice or not, is the same. You have to learn the basics in one first before entering to a new one later."_

_"But I wanna learn how to grind rails and do jumps in the air!" the boy complained and his mother smiled again, "I know...That's why, I'll take you to the skating rink at the park tomorrow okay? So you're in your comfort zone..."_

_"Really?! Hear that sis! We're going to the skating rink tomorrow with those weird half tube platform things...But anyway! We're going there tomorrow!"_

_"Yay!" the girl cheered as she skated towards them, "Now brother can learn better than just falling on his face all the time on the ice!" _

_"What?!" _"Shouji...Shouji...Hello? SHOUJI TIME TO GET UP!!"

"Huh? What?"

"Sleeping on the job isn't what you're paid to do," his boss mumbled and tossed a mop at him, "Clean up the floor will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah," Shouji muttered and glared at his boss's retreating back before taking the blue handle of the mop and wiping the floor. Shouji Hiromi would so love it that those dreams of his childhood just disappear for good. It hurt him inside whenever he remembered everything about his mother, who was now gone thanks to the devil himself. He glanced at the TV as the news came on about his father and his new wife, yup. The devil must have been very happy that his old wife was in who knows where in the planet and that his children were gone for the rest of his life so he could start over a new clean slate with his new oh so perfect model wife.

Shouji resisted all the urge to gag as the new couple kissed in front of the reporters, _"Oh how much I so want to rip out that devil man's guts..." _"Shouji-ni!"

"Michizono, school's out already? You didn't have to come here to my work." He didn't understand why his little sister even came over where he worked when school let out, she could be out having fun...As long as it didn't include boys trying to hook up with her. Michizono Hiromi smiled, "Well..I wanted to show you," she told him and whipped out the letter in her hands, "My acceptance letter to...Keio University!"

"You got to be joking!" Shouji exclaimed and opened it, "...Oh my god. You have a scholarship?!"

"It was tough, but I managed to do it!" Shouji hugged his sister tightly, "My baby sister...In Keio...That's one of the few top universities here in Japan!"

"I know!" Michizono smiled in joy, "It's what I want and it's perfect, Shouji." Shouji hugged her again, "God! I so wish that I was there to see your score with you...Sadly Koi-baka here, wouldn't let me. Oh! And now I can brag it in his face! Oi! Koi-san! Michizono is going to Keio!!"

"What?!" Shouji's boss smiled at her, "Oh! You smart girl! Do your best in college and don't end up like your drop out brother."

"Hey! I've got my reasons okay?" Shouji glared and looked back at his sister, "But for once yeah, don't ever think about dropping out of school. You got brains sis and use them to take yourself higher okay? Higher than just being a pizza guy in a dump like this."

"A 'dump like this'?! Shouji! Don't make me put you in for all nighters!"

"Huh?! Come on Koi-san! I-I was just trying to make a statement!" Michizono giggled as her brother tackled his boss just before he could mark him on the work calendar.

Later...

Police sirens were heard through the window of the apartment as Shouji tried to read a worn out magazine that he saved from the trash heap, he glanced at the window and quickly shut it close. Michizono slept on the small couch near the door, peacefully and not bothered at all by the yells or thuds coming from upstairs or down. Shouji watched as his sister's long blue hair fell over her pale face before brushing it away lightly, _"I wish I could have been a lot better to benefit us," _he thought and looked around the room, _"This was all I could get just so we wouldn't be living off the streets..."_The apartment was made up of three rooms; a small kitchen that had a rusty old stove and a small gray fridge, the living space also known as their bedroom with Michizono sleeping on the beaten up red couch and leaving Shouji to sleep on the floor or in the wooden chair sometimes, and a bathroom that was really small that it was almost impossible to even try to fix the loose faucets that dripped away or the cracking tile floor.

Their home was nothing, but a makeshift living space almost at the peak of being destroyed by the slightest movement of anything. Shouji brushed his silver white bangs out of his dark blue eyes and stood up to walk over to the window to close the curtain. It was than when he saw police men chasing after some people skating through the streets, "What the...Shit!" He ducked down just as a stray bullet hit the window glass and fell onto his back, "Ow!"

"Huh?" Michizono woke up slightly, "W-What's going on? Shouji?! What's happening!"

"I-I don't know," her brother told her, "S-Stay here. I'm checking it out." He grabbed his black sweater from the door and hurried out the door just before his sister could protest. He came out of the front door to their apartment building and jerked back as a skater skated into the building, _"Didn't anyone learn that entering a building isn't the brightest thing around when they're being chased by police men with loaded guns?!" _He closed the door as the skater breathed to catch his breath, "Whoa...You saved me..."

"Hey you went flying in here," Shouji retorted not liking how this could lead if he stayed in the building long, "Why are they trying to get you?"

"Isn't it clear? I'm wearing skates," the skater told him as he looked at Shouji, "The police are always tripping when they see us on skates and remarking out territories."

"Territories...You're one of those skating gangs right?" The skater nodded, "Yeah."

"I think I saw him come in here!" Shouji looked at the door in alarm, "Oh crap!" The skater panicked and clutched his side, "Ow...I can't fight 'em like this..."

"Shouji? What's going on?" Both of them looked up to see Michizono on the staircase in her white kimono, "Who's this?"

"Open up!" Banging could be heard echoing to the top of the building, it was amazing that the landlord and his wife couldn't hear them yet. Shouji was running out of options now, open the door and watch the skater get arrested or killed. Help the skater and get arrested or killed in the process. All of those sucked if Michizono was watching anyway, what could they do?! Michizono quickly lead the skater away causing Shouji to snap out of his freak out phrase, "Michizono?"

"Here," she opened up the backdoor way leading out into the allyways and soon out to the open streets, "I doubt they can find you if you use the back way. They're not familiar to this part of town it seems."

"Thanks...The GGs owe you two later if we meet again," the skater smiled and quickly skated out of the building quickly. "I'm breaking the door down!" She closed the door just in time just as Shouji opened the door, "Uh..Is something wrong sir?"

"A criminal just came in here," the officer told him, "You seen him?"

"I just heard all the commotion and came down," Shouji lied, "You could ask the landlord. He's always alert to what happens inside his building." There was a long silence, "Fine, but if you see anyone on skates or painting on the walls call us."

"Yeah, sure thing..." Shouji closed the door and let out a huge sigh of relief, "...I thought we were going to get killed..."

"Me too," Michizono agreed as both siblings began to go up the steps back to their apartment, "I'm just glad that skater made it out okay."

"Somehow I'm relieved I opened the door for him," Shouji told her as they stepped into their home, "I wonder what did he mean by GGs..Isn't that a skater gang?"

"Oh them?"

"You heard about them sis?"

"Not a lot, but some guys from my school keep saying that they're going to join them," Michizono recalled, "They're really protective of their 'turf' and they're really good skaters."

"Just don't go dating one of those guys..." Michizono blinked as her brother's face turned to dread imaging her dating any bad boy skater type guy. "Shouji-ni! I'm too busy to date!" his sister cried out realizing what he was thinking, "I'm too busy. Especially now that I'm going to Keio...Brother..."

"I know," he replied, "I'm just..I'm just being weird today that's all. Come on, go to sleep. We'll need a good nights rest after what happened tonight." Michizono nodded and went to the couch as Shouji closed the curtains, "Night.."

"Night sis."

Next day...

Shouji yanked his black sweater over his head as he dressed for a new day, _"Not like anything is going to happen anyway," _he thought and glanced into the mirror that stood in the back of the door. A young man stared back at him with the same blank expression. His messy white silver hair draped over his blue eyes slightly, pale skin, fairly tall lean body frame, a black sweater with long sleeves covering his hands slightly and was slightly tight enough to show off his toned muscular body a bit, a black cord around his neck with two silver blade charms, black leather pants with chains on the sides, and black hiker boots. Shouji tried to fix his hair, but gave up after some attempts knowing that his hair always got into his face anyway.

Michizono emerged out of the bathroom, "Sorry for the long wait," she told him as Shouji went in, "I found another spider on the wall again..."

"What?!" Shouji looked to see it, "God, the landlord really should call the exterminators soon or this place will be a bug house." He took out a newspaper and tried to kill it, "I can't stand living in this dump any longer!"

"Than we should find another place to live," Michizono suggested, "I mean I could find a job that would-"

"No!" Shouji shouted in fear, "No sis, leave it to me okay? I got it all under control..." Michizono nodded slightly with a unsure look on her face, "But-"

"Sis, you got a lot ahead of you don't spend your future trying to help me out," Shouji told her, "For once, don't listen to me about your future choices and stay focused on your school work okay? Please..."

"..If that's what you want bro than I'll continue to try my best!" Michizono smiled as he looked at her with a look of pride. His sister had the same pale skin and dark blue eyes as himself, but instead of silver hair Michizono had long flowing aqua blue hair like clear ocean water. She wore a white blazer with small pink roses was draped over her light pink tank top bringing out the glow of her skin, a gold hoop necklace was around her neck, a brown leather belt was tied over her stomach, a long dark blue skirt went to her ankles, white ankle socks, and brown loafers. In the back of her hair a black butterfly clip with small blue roses painted on it held up part of her hair.

Michizono would look exactly like their mother in a few more years Shouji realized as he watched her gather her things for school. _"I only hope that no one like father doesn't bewitch her," _he prayed as he glanced at the window, the crack was covered by a sheet of paper, _"The landlord won't let us live up to this without paying." _"Shouji?"

"Huh what?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Michizono sighed and handed him his backpack, "I got to go okay? Try not to do anything stupid at work okay?"  
"Hey stupid is my middle name so yeah," Shouji chuckled and took his bag from his sister, "Have a great day at school alright? If you have any trouble call me on my cell phone and I'll be there." Michizono smiled and quickly left the apartment as Shouji yanked his backpack over his shoulder before leaving as well.

* * *

And done! Phew! Long chapter to type I think...Well anyway, hope you enjoyed it! The Keio University is a real university just to let everyone know too! Thanks for reading and all comments or suggesting on how I can improve this story are welcomed. Thanks again and see you soon!


	2. Caught Up

Hope everyone is ready for another chapter! Here it goes!

Note: I just learned that the skaters are called rudies so I am sorry if I did a huge mistake in the last chapter! It's been a long time since I played JSRF!

**I do not own Jet Set Radio Future or any of its characters. I do own the OCs and that's it.**

* * *

"Shouji! Come on! I got another errand for ya!" Shouji had just stepped into the pizza place and rolled his eyes, "What now?" His boss placed three pizza boxes onto the counter, "Got an order for apartment 789 on Dogenzaka Hill okay? Think you can handle it."

"That's an understatement," Shouji muttered and took the pizza boxes, "I got it covered." Shouji left the resturant and began the long walk to Dogenzaka Hill from Shibuya Terminal. He paused a moment to look at the giraffti that was sprayed on the building across from them, _"Man, they're really serious about turf aren't they?"_ He continued walking, "YAHOO!!"

"What the hell?!" Colors of light blue and yellow flashed past him as someone grabbed the pizza boxes out of his hands, "HEY!!"

"Thanks for the food sucker!" a rudie yelled as he and his two friend laughed as they skated ahead, "Oh no they're not!" Shouji muttered to himself and chased after them. It was after ten minutes when he realized he couldn't keep up with them, _"If Koi-baka realizes this..."_ He glanced around and set his backpack on the ground before unzipping it to reveal a pair of dark green skates with black flames, "Mother who always scolded me on the ice rink," he prayed silently as he yanked them on, "Please, let me not screw up skating now just so I can keep my job!" He placed his backpack back on his back and skated after them at an amazing speed.

The rudie with the light blue hoodie glanced behind him to see Shouji, "Yo! I thought we left you hanging!"

"Give those boxes right now!" Shouji yelled, "I need to keep my job damn it!"

"Not a chance!" Shouji's eye twitched as the rudie did a sharp left turn, "If that's how you want to play it...Fine damn it!" Shouji watched as the boy did a Backside grind on a railing before jumping off the rail to do a Shifty jump before landing safely about twenty feet away. Shouji growled under his breath when he realized how slow he was going for now, "Maybe if..."

Shouji quickly jumped onto a railing to grind and did a Frontside before jumping up into the air, crossing his legs under him into an Abstract jump and landed next to the boy. "Hey! How'd you learn that?!"

"None of your business rudie," Shouji glared, "Now give back the pizza or I will use-"

"Try to catch me than!" Shouji coughed as the boy rocketed out ahead of him using the boosters on the bottom of his skates, "That's new..." Shouji used all his might to follow the boy, "This is the police!" His hand snapped up to see a group of police in front of him, "...This is just making my day better each passing second!" he yelled in anger and shoved past them, elbowing a few in the gut and swinging his arms to hit them in the face.

Garage...

"Yo!" Yoyo yelled as he skated into the GGs hideout, "Special order!"

"About time!" Rhyth cried out as she grabbed the boxes and opened it, "Yes! Hawaiian! You did great today Yoyo!" Yoyo smiled in pride as she skated around the Garage to hand out the rest of it to everyone else. "So did you pay for it or steal it man?" Beat asked out of curiosity, "You got here faster than usual."

"Nah," Yoyo lied, "I got it at that-"

"There you are you thief!" Yoyo spun around to see the pizza guy, "Hey! I thought I left you in the dust!!"

"Oh you thought wrong!" the guy yelled, "I am beyond pissed now dude! Not only did you take the pizzas I was gonna deliver and are now eating with your friends!" Awkward silence fell as the GGs glanced down at the pizzas in their hands, "I had to get past the police and might get arrested later!! That's just perfect! My life is ruined if my boss finds out everything that has happened!"

"...You were saying Yoyo?" Gum asked as their friend let out a nervous laugh, "Uh..I was broke okay so I just snagged the food from this dude," he explained, "But! He was freaking tight yo! Like he knows how to skate!"

"Wait a minute," Corn glanced at him, "You're that guy from last night who saved my ass! Hey sorry if Yoyo did something to get you fired."

"Oh he owes me big time," the guy mumbled, "Really big. My sister and I are living off the lousy tips so far to keep us going..."

"What's your name kid?" The guy glared at them, "It's Shouji."

"Well Shouji," Corn told him and skated to him, "If Yoyo said you can skate, we'll pay for the pizza if you show us your moves?"

"My moves?" Shouji asked, "Your kidding right?"

"Hey you saved me last night! If you do this we'll call it even what do you say?" Shouji rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I'm warning you I may screw up and land on my face or whatever..."

"Oh we won't laugh at all," Cube joked, "Just do your thing sweetie."

"You know what," Shouji frowned, "I change my mind, why don't you just keep the pizza for free and I'll just go without getting killed by stunts I may try. So see ya!" Shouji turned around and started to skate out when Yoyo blocked his way, "Get out of the way will ya?!"

"Nope not a chance!" Yoyo said happily and yanked him hard on the side of the head which seemed to have pushed Shouji beyond pissed to pure rage, "That's it!" Yoyo skated out of the way and headed down towards the stair railing with Shouji following after him, "Get back here you punk!"

"Catch me first!" Shouji growled lowly under his breath before jumping up into the air and turned his body to the left in a 180 degree angle before grinding the rail, _"He can do an AO?!" _The rest of the GGs watched as Shouji chased after Yoyo, "This kid is seriously tight!" Corn yelled, "He just did an Alley-oop without even falling out on his face!"

"I'll say," Rhyth agreed, "I mean! Look at him go! He can actually do tricks newbie rudies can't do!" Shouji finally hit the brakes as Yoyo came to a stop, "Yo!" Yoyo cried in amazement, "You gotta join the GGs!"

"Sorry, I don't know...I have my sister and other stuff..." Shouji frowned and looked at his wrist watch, "Oh snap! I got to go back to work! My boss will kill me!" Shouji quickly turned around and sped off before the GGs could say anything else. "Damn!" Jazz said, "He can skate! With him in our gang..."

"It would be flipping awesome!" Clutch agreed, "What's that dude's name again? Shouji right?"

"Yoyo and Beat keep an eye on him okay?" Corn told them, "You're the sneakiest in our crew."

"Roger that!" Yoyo and Beat skated out of the Garage as Shouji raced down the streets. He paused to yank his skates off, shove them into his bag, and ran back to Shibuya Terminal.

Shouji entered the restaurant only to be greeted by the face of his pissed off boss, "I just got a call saying you didn't delivery the pizzas on time...What happened?" Shouji gulped, one of the few things he feared other than his father was an angry boss...A really angry boss, "Uh..I got...Pizza jacked?" Shouji said nervously, "This skater came and took the boxes. I tried to stop him, but he was really fast..."

"Those rudies," his boss sighed, "Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about that." Shouji let out a huge sigh of relief when he was in the clear, "By the way," his boss continued, "Your sister called..Something about lunch plans?"

"Oh crap!" Shouji remembered and opened his book bag to see a small packed lunch bento, "Oh man! Crap, crap, CRAP!!" He flung open the door and raced down the street, almost getting ran over by the cars as Beat and Yoyo watched him from a high building rooftop, "What's got him all fucked up?"

Michizono sighed as she sat under the tree near the entrance gate to her school and glanced at her wristwatch, _"He should have been here five minutes ago," _she sighed and stood up to gather her things into her bag, _"Guess he can't make it today again." _She sighed again and glanced around in hope that her brother would show up as she held her bag strap in one hand, no one. "Oh well-?!" A hand covered her mouth as she screamed.

Later...

Shouji panted as he reached Michizono's school, "Huh?" He glanced around, "Where did she?"

"BROTHER!!" Shouji's head snapped to see a police car and a man shoving his sister into the back, "LET ME GO!! BROTHER! HELP ME!!"

"M-MICHIZONO!" Shouji ran over to the car, the man took out a gun and shot bullets at him. Shouji jumped back slightly and watched helplessly as his sister banged on the windows crying out in fear. "Damn!" he cried and punched the ground just as the sounds of skates came to his ears and he turned slowly to see the GGs. "What do you want?" he asked as he stood up, "I thought you'd have enough pizza..."

"We're here to help," Corn told him, "Didn't I say I owed you...Well, the GGs owed you." Shouji shook his head, "I don't want other people involved...I'll handle getting my sister by myself..."

"Yo man," Garam told him and patted him, "We're here to help you. I'd be pissed too if my kid sis was taken by Hayashi."

"As in Officer Hayashi?!" Shouji shouted and looked at them, "He's the one that took my sister and almost shot my head?!"

"Yup," Gum replied, "And trust us, we've faced him out a million times." Shouji looked at them, "...So you're really going to help me?"

"Yeah, but you gotta skate though," Beat told him, "You're a rudie. It's in your blood. Skating will help you trust us..." Shouji glanced at his backpack.

"This is Jet Set Radio!! What's up peoples it's the one and only, DJ PROFESSOR K!! Hahahaha, thought you didn't hear enough of me?! I'll be here until the last rudie is out there! Word is out on the streets is that a new mayor's just been selected and it ain't looking to pretty out there for us...The dude's name is Takeru Hiromi and he ain't like Gouji Rokkaku, no he's the real devil of hell! This guy isn't even in his office yet and he's already passing new laws and ordering the police to kick their asses to get rudies left and right! I ain't one for politics, but uh what the hell is wrong with the people in the world electing this guy?! Other than the fact he's just as power hungry and an ass as Gouji, here's something wilder. His kids have been put up for being wanted!! That's just plain whack yo! His own kids are hiding from him? Man he must have been a complete ass. In other news, the gangs are starting to rally up and taking names and each other's turfs lift and right! Just when we all thought that this shit has been done before! What's that?! The GGs got a new member?! Oh now this game is turning on to a higher level! It's just been put through that Hayashi, yes that little psycho we thought we'd never had to deal with him again, just kidnapped a sister of the new member of the GGs! Yo! He's going to be in so much trouble! If I knew my kid sis was kidnapped I'd be pissed off too! This could turn into a serous brawl and y'all better stay tuned to see what happens!"

* * *

Okay! Done! Man this was hard to do! If I was really bad with the slang or the skate tricks or anything, forgive me! I'll also try to bring in more characters! There's so many it's hard to think which one should be brought in in one scene and then to another scene. I'm trying my best! If you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to let me know how you feel about this. Thanks for reading and see you soon!


	3. Stuck Now To The GGs

**Yes! I am back people! **

**I do not own Jet Set Radio Future or any of its characters. I do own the OCs and that's it.**

* * *

Michizono struggled in the backseat of the police car, her hands were handcuffed together and a cloth was used as a gag over her mouth. She screamed as long as she could as she tried to hit the doors hard, "Shut up back there!" the man that had kidnapped her yell and point a gun at her causing her to freeze in place, "I'll get promoted just by bringing you in to Takeru, so shut up bitch!" Michizono's eyes widen at the sound of the name the man had just said as he continued to drive and almost crash into the other cars, _"He's behind this!" _she thought in terror, _"No...No way...How could he have found me?! I used a different last name! Brother and I hid safely for years! H-How could he have found us?!" _She whimpered slightly trying to block out the image of her father placing a hand on her shoulder as she sat in front of the piano of their old home and whispering something in her ears.

"I said shut up!" Michizono flinched as the car swayed to the side again and she stopped whimpering, "God! This Takeru person better keep his word..." She glared at him, if she had her brother's strength she'd give him a huge punch right in the face. She struggled with the gag, biting it and tugging it away from her mouth hoping it would untie itself if she applied a bit more force to pull it away from her. _"Just you wait until my brother gets here!" _she yelled silently to him, _"I know he'll come for me! I know it!" _She slammed into the seat in front of her as the man hit the brakes, _"OW!! Does this guy know how to drive SAFELY?!" _"Er...O-Officer Hayashi..."

"What?!" Michizono listened as the man yelled into a radio while driving the car with one hand, _"Watch out for that car!!" _She smacked right into the door to her left as he made a sharp left turn making bystanders jump out of the way, _"I'm gonna die!!" _"WHAT?! THOSE PUNKS ARE SPRAYING WHERE?!"

"A-At Cho Street sir! F-Forgive us! We'll try our-"

"Those little!! I'll give them a piece of my mind! I got a little girl to deliver to the our new boss to get a promotion...AND THEY'LL RUIN IT!! HANDLE IT UNTIL I SHOW UP!!" Michizono screamed again as he made a way too fast and too sharp U-turn causing her to crash back and forth. She was so grateful her brother's driving was safer compared to this guy!!

Michizono slid off her seat and fell on the car floor, _"Ow...That really is going to leave a mark..." _She shock her head slightly and nearly screamed through the cloth as they did a fast turn and sprawled out onto the floor, _"...I am never...I am never ever ever going to get kidnapped again! I'll take self defense classes!" _Michizono struggled and sat up against the car door behind her, she glanced at the handcuffs and frowned. The steel metal gripped her wrists tightly and all means of struggling out of them were down to one half. She bit through her gag again and managed to spit it out of her mouth, "G-Gross," she muttered slightly to herself so the man couldn't hear as she tried to get rid of the cloth's taste from her mouth, "..." She glanced at the window to see some rudies skating on the buildings and almost screamed in fear, who was crazy enough to do that?!

She slammed into the back of the front seat again when the man hit the brakes and hurried out of the car, "I'LL GET YOU NOW!!" She managed to sit up right and saw the doors unlocked. She sighed, "...He's a complete dumbass to leave the doors unlock," she muttered to herself and tried to reach to open the door, "AH!" She fell into the arms of a strange rudie in a light blue colored hoodie, "Hey what's up?" he asked cheerfully, "Uh she's been kidnapped duh!" A rudie with blue hair told him, "She'd be like...I don't know, totally scared?"

"W-Who are you?" Michizono asked as another girl with short black hair opened the door to the driver's seat and held up the keys to the handcuffs, "Are you my brother's friends?"

"Who? Shouji?" the boy asked, "Yup! The name's Yoyo girlie. These two are Rhyth and Cube, we from the GGs."

"GGs?" Michizono questioned and felt Cube remove the handcuffs, "Thank you Cube-san..."

"No need for the formalities hon," Cube assured her, "You with us now and safe." Michizono frowned, "What of my brother?"

"He's going to be busy beating up the guy that kidnapped you," Rhyth explained, "You can skate right?"

"Er..Y-Yes," Michizono replied a bit unsure, "I did ice skating and such...It's been a long time since I did though..."

"Than you can hang on to me!" Yoyo smiled at her, "You're really cute-" Rhyth hit Yoyo hard on the head with her fist, "Oh ignore the playboy! I'm pretty sure we can wait here until Shouji and the others come back from getting back at that Hayashi meanie!" Michizono frowned, "Did...Did Shouji tell you why I was kidnapped?"

"Um..Like no, but if you're kidnapped by Baldy than I guess that means it's pretty serious. But we won't judge you, you're our new members of our gang! Gang's are like families!" Michizono nodded, "Thank you..."

"Yoyo, what are you doing?!" Rhyth cried as she watched him spray on the police car, "What?" he replied, "I'm just doin' what we suppose to do with these police! Tag their belongings!" Cube sighed as Michizono had a worried look on her face, "T-Tag?!" This was so confusing!

Meanwhile...

Beat grunted as he tore through a herd of police as the other GGs skated around and tried to tag them as fast as they could, "Yo! Shouji!" The new GG member skated quickly at the speed of light through the herd and tagged them in one spray. "Nice one," Beat told him as Shouji took his hood out of his face, "Thanks...But still..."

"Hey don't you get all soft," Gum told him, "Your sis is fine. Don't worry." Shouji nodded and ducked down slightly when a bullet whizzed past them, "HEY!!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNKS!" Shouji came to a complete halt as he heard the voice, was it the guy who..."I'm in a hurry to give the new mayor the girl I kidnapped!" Shouji felt rage boiling up inside him, "YOU?!" Beat blinked as Shouji skated past them in a blur of black, "Whoa!" Hayashi blinked as the rudie, a new one it seemed, smash into him elbowing him in the gut, "GACK!"

"You were the one...Who kidnapped my sister?!" Shouji questioned him and yanked the man up by the collar of his shirt until his feet were off the ground. Hayashi whimpered in fear for the first time in his life in front of him, "W-What?! S-Sister?!"

"You got that right," Shouji growled ready to pound the guy, "Tell me...NOW! OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO A HUGE BLOODY MESS NO ONE WILL RECOGNIZE THAT MUG OF A FACE OF YOURS!!" Hayashi let out a huge scream of terror as Shouji threw him to the ground on his back, "Now..Tell me, why did you do that..."

"T-The ne-new mayor asked me to! This Takeru guy!!"

"Takeru?!" Shouji loosen the hold on the man, but still held him down, "What did he order you to do?"

"T-To kidnap the girl and take her too him! And if a boy with-!" Hayashi stared at him, "A boy with silver hair who was her brother saw me, to kill them both..." Shouji felt his head pound loudly as the blood inside him ran cold. His father...Without a second thought, Shouji punched Hayashi hard in the face and bolted off. "Hey!" Combo yelled, "Wait up man!" Beat let out a low whistle as they skated past the half dead Hayashi, boy did Shouji have a violent personality!

Meanwhile...

Michizono sat quietly on the couch of the Garage as she watched Rhyth, Yoyo, and Cube talking a few feet away from her. The robot, Roboy, continued to dance in the left of her and didn't bother talking to her. "Michizono!"

"Shouji!" she cried out and hugged him as he came to a halt in front of her, "Older brother!"

"Sis..."

"Oh gag me! OW!" They turned to see Rhyth over Roboy holding a screwdriver and raised an eyebrow, "Well...He ruined a good moment!" she giggled. The other GGs, skated in. Corn skated up to Shouji and lightly shoved him on the head, "What the hell man?" he panted, "You bolted outta there like hell!"

"...I'm sorry," Shouji frowned, "I can't be with you guys...Thanks anyway for considering me part of your group."

"Whatcha talkin' about man?" Garam demanded, "You are a GG!"

"No, not anymore," Shouji explained, "I'm putting you at risk for even helping us..."

"Okay, okay!" Gum yelled and skated up to him, "What are you going on about?"

"...Our father," Michizono spoke up next to Shouji, "..Our father is the new mayor and he is the one in charge of everything happening..."

"And? So what?" Rhyth asked her, "Big deal...Wait, he's..."

"...The Devil of Hell himself," Shouji scoffed in anger, "The one trying to capture and kill ever single rudie and gang out in Japan. We're targets too...Ever since we ran away from him."

"Ran away?"

Michizono watched as Shouji looked down on the ground and placed his hands through his hair with a look of anger on his face, "Brother, I'll explain," she managed to say earning all eyes on her, "You see...Our mother and our father, were much like normal parents to us. Our mother, Mai Hiromi, was Japan's top ice skater during her time. Our father, Takeru Hiromi, was Japan's top business man. When they got married and had us, we lived normally for a while..."

"Until our father screwed around with this model from his company," Shouji finally spat out bitterly, "He considered us weaklings, objects he could discard later on as soon as he separated from our mom. She had a hard time going through it...Always thinking he'd come back to us and things were going to get better. But that damn prick didn't give a time of day to her!" Michizono calmly made her brother stop a moment and frowned, "Shouji...Sit down, I'll tell them. Don't worry." Shouji slowly nodded and skated away until he came to a couch in the corner where he sat with his head down.

Michizono continued, "Like my brother said, our mother took it hard. She began to have disillusions about everything and than when the divorce was finally..."

"She snapped?" Gum asked, "Well that's normal isn't it? So what-"

"No much worse," Michizono told her, "Our mother lost all her will to skate."

"No wonder Japan lost the ice skating title in a while," Boogie frowned, "Man, and your mama was a fine skater too.."

"Not only that she even began to close herself off to us," Michizono sadly informed them, "The court found out that our mom had a type of stress disorder and mental illness that made her unfit for her to take care of us. So our father took us in..."By this point Shouji was busy glaring daggers at Roboy, who seemed bored by the serious atmosphere, began to bug him. "Get this hunk of junk away from me or I'll..."

Corn quickly dragged Roboy away who protested that the 'emo child' was at fault leaving everything again in awkward silence. "So...What happened next?" Jazz asked quietly, "Why you two disappear from your dad?"

"Well...I...," Michizono frowned as a look of shame fell on her face, "...He was sexually harassing me..."

"That sick pervert! To his own daughter?!" Clutch yelled out in horror as the others gasped, "What da hell is wrong with him?!"

"Exactly!" Michizono finally sobbed out, "That's why we can't let you be involved with us! We'll just get you all hurt or killed!"

"Now, now hon," Cube softly whispered as she came up to the girl and hugged her, "Don't cry...It's okay..."

"So that's why you were so careful with the cops," Corn said to Shouji who finally looked up, "You were afraid they'd recognize you."

"Right," the silver haired rudie replied, "That's why I was on freak out mode when I saw you come in the apartment. Our dad isn't like the old mayor, he's worse...The Devil. That's why we can't let you get involved."

"Well that's a ton of bullshit!" Michizono and Shouji glanced over to see Yoyo on top of a table, "We dealt with badasses just like your dad, and we're still alive!"

"Y-Yes but-"

"No buts!" Rhyth also yelled, "You're part of our GG family and you're gonna stay a part of it!" Shouji opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he saw the others give him a look. "...Damn it," he sighed, but managed to grin through his frustaration, "You guys...You guys are so annoying, but so cool...Michizono, I guess we're stuck here." His sister managed to smile slightly through her tears, "Yeah...I guess we are..."

Meanwhile...

Hayashi yelped as a knife almost flew right next to his face, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough Hayashi," the man frowned as he held another knife, "I trusted you to do the job right...But you didn't."

"I-I can do better!" A laugh broke through the office as six rudies sitting on the right side of the room looked at him, "Cops suck when it comes to catching us rudies!"

"S-Shut up! At least I-"

"You tried, but you failed," the leader sighed, "So much for your plan sir." Hayashi glared and stormed out of the room, but was stopped by a knife hitting the door frame, "Y-Yes sir?"

"...Continue doing your patrol and arresting rudies," the man at the desk ordered, "But...Do not. I repeat, do not even think about interfering with these GGs anymore...They're my targets now that they are now involved." Hayashi gritted his teeth, but shook in fear as the man glared at him, "U-Understood!" The man looked over at the six rudies, "So...you know what to do right?" The leader chuckled darkly, "Yes sir..."

* * *

Yay I finally updated one of my fanfics! Um...Sorry to everyone I know that reads my stories! I have been absent for a long time! Forgive me!! I'm trying to update as soon as I can and I'll try harder to improve more on my writing! Thank you. See you soon!


	4. X2Die and Michizono's Vow

**I do not own Jet Set Radio Future or any of its characters. I do own the OCs and that's it.**

* * *

"You asshole! You sunk my ship!" Michizono groaned as she woke up to see Beat and Yoyo in the corner playing Battleship. "Isn't that the game?" Beat smirked as the younger rudie fumed, "A-5?"

"...Damn you cheater..." She sat up on the couch and looked around the Garage, "Um...Where's-"

"Oh morning," Beat greeted her, "Your bro and Corn along with Gum and Combo went off to Cho Street...Love Shockers ruining our turf again...Sorry Yoyo. B-5."

"Dang it!" Michizono looked at them in confusion, "Where's everyone else than?"

"Garam and Boogie are on 99thStreet with Clutch and Soda. Getting more GG tags over there," Beat informed her as he continued to sink almost all of Yoyo's boats, "Also, Jazz and the rest went off somewhere in Shibuya Terminal to take care of the cops...I win again." Yoyo fumed, "To hell!!!"

Michizono got off the couch and went over to them, "...Beat used a mirror behind you Yoyo..."

"What?" the rudie turned around and saw the reflection, "D-Damn you Beat!!! I knew you were cheating!!!" Beat let out a laugh as Yoyo cursed at him as Michizono giggled. She glanced at the clock, she was suppose to be at school.....

Meanwhile...

".......Dang it," Shouji frowned as he stood on a building, "Nothing. Nothing is damaged now, you'd think that the store windows still have bullet holes in them...."

"That's how things are," Gum told him, "Besides, it ain't like these things don't happen much on the streets."

"Yeah," Shouji sighed remembering how things were for them, "Sorry again..."

"You say sorry one more time and I'ma smack you," Combo told him as they began to skate down, "I mean it dog. It ain't your fault at all!" Shouji smiled slightly, he liked Combo. He reminded him of one of those big brother like people, "Here comes another tag," Corn announced as they saw a Love Shocker signature tag on the side of a store, "Shouji." Shouji took out a paint spray can and jumped onto the railing, as he skated by he quickly covered the sign, "Nice," Gum grinned, "You pretty good freshie."

"Freshie?!" Shouji exclaimed, "That's not funny Gum, I might be a newbie. But never call me freshie...That's just-"

"Yo guys!!!" They all stopped as Jazz and the others skated up to them, Rhyth and Jazz clutching their sides as blood flowed out. "Those rudies are crazy!" Cube screamed out as she fell to her knees, "They had fuckin' swords and guns!!! SWORDS AND GUNS!!!!"

"CUBE!" Shouji yelled and shook her, "Calm down...What's going on?"

"We were just finishing up some dead beat cops right?" Jazz explained, "And out of nowhere...."

"These rudies with swords and guns just popped out of the sky and started slashin' us like daisies!!!" Rhyth cried, "I've never seen them before!"

"Let's see what DJ Professor K's got to say," Corn told them as Combo set his jukebox down and turned on to the station, "DJ Professor K?"

"The one and only DJ of Jet Set Radio," Gum told Shouji as they heard him.

"WHAT'S HAPPENIN' MY RUDIES!!!! Yo! It's me once again the one and only DJ Professor K! Here with the scoop of the low down of the new rudie gang, X2Die!!!! Lame name I know, but these cats ain't playin' any kiddie games! They've been stompin' out rudie gangs, last week the Poison Jams themselves had their asses handed to them by these new rudies! Man and talk about issues, the leader's plain-WHACKO! They're in the new mayor's team! What's up with that?! What happened to, 'All ya rudies staying together'?! I think I'ma gonna leave ya'll for now, but keep it updated for later news. Peace out punks!"

"Oh....That's just lovely," Shouji frowned at what he heard, "So these X2Die guys...They came at you?"

"Yes!" Cube yelled and pointed to a cut mark on her arm and leg, "Do ya think a cop did this hon? No! A freakin' rudie witha whip with spikes did this to me! When I see that little-"

"You talking about us?" They turned to see two figures in front of them, "Ah! You evil devils!!!" Cube screamed and pointed to them, "You followed us?!"

"Yup yup!" one of the girls giggled as the other smirked, "We're X2Die, girl rudies....The lovely Gothica and man eater Thorn at your services!!!"

"Yes, hello GGs," the girl named Thorn greeted in a flat tone, "Hope this will be our last meeting..."

"What do you mean?" Shoujiquestioned them with narrow eyes taking in what they looked like. Both girls looked about sixteen and looked nothing like a normal rudie. Gothica had thick black hair tied up into a ponytail, glowing green eyes, and pale skin. Her top was a simple black t-shirt with what seemed to be a red band label scribbled across the chest with three white skulls glaring at them as a silver cross patch was sewn at the left sleeve. She wore a net hand glove on her right hand and a pink and black striped arm glove on the left. Her red and black pleated skirt reached about mid thigh length as her black gray striped stockings showed off her legs. The black leather knee high combat boots she wore were actually skates as she slowly began to advance to them, Shouji's eyes widen at the long saw like sword she carried in her hands.

Thorn also came forward as she followed Gothicaon her own skates styled just like brown loafers. Her long silver blue hair flowed out slightly behind her as her golden snake like eyes stared at them witha look of death and her own pale skin was just as white as Gothica's. She wore a snow white blazer over an aqua green turtleneck and a black pleated miniskirt that reached her barely above her knees. She wieldeda black whip with thorns along the long chord and a silver spear. The GGs skated backwards slightly as the two continued to advance forward, "Man," Gothica smiled, "If I knew you were this cute....I would never dream of killing you Shouji Hiromi."

"How do you know my name?!" he shouted in alarm, "Wait....My...That weasel!"

"That's right," Thorn smirked, "Your own father ordered us to kill you and your little sister, but only if you don't come with us quietly and good like a normal son would."

"Normal son my ass!"

"You and your sister should go back to him," Thorn frowned, "He's actually doing this for you."

"Well he could've just dropped dead, that would be the greatest thing he'd do for us two," Shouji snapped bitterly, "For everything he did to us in the past, I'll gladly ask you to tell him to do so."

"Guess it's time to do this the hard way," Gothica sighed as she spun the sword in her hand, "Get ready, get set....TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!!"

The GGs quickly skated apart as the two girls came after them, "Quick! We gotta lose 'em!"

"I got it covered!" Gum yelled as she did a grind on a rail and flipped up onto the top of the bus platforms with Shouji and Jazz behind her. Shouji glanced over his shoulder to find Thorn on her booster skates charging at them, "Move it!" He pushed Jazz out of the way and got kneed in the stomach, "Gack!"

"Shouji!"

"That was the most unwise thing any person could've done," Thorn taunted as she smirked down at him as he crashed down onto the ground causing some bystanders to scream and run away. He coughed as he struggled to get up, "You bitch...."

"Why thank you darling," she grinned as she jumped down, "Now, last chance...." Shouji glared, what could he do? "MOVE IT!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!!!" A rudie in a flash elbowed Thorn out of the way and halted in front of Shouji, "Ni-san are you okay?!"

"Michizono?! Why are you here?!"

"I was worried," his sister told him as she helped him up, "Than Beat and Yoyo turned on the radio and I heard about this gang. I took some skates and skated all the way here. Beat and Yoyo went off to 99th Street to see if the others were okay. I may not be strong, but I didn't want you hurt so I came. I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine," Shouji forgave her, "If you didn't show up at that moment I could've given in. I should be sorry that you have a weak brother."

"Ni-san you're strong. You were just afraid a bit, but I'm sure you'll never do that again."

"Aw...." They gasped and glanced to where Thorn was, "How touching it just makes me...Want to....KILL YOU BOTH!!!"

"Leave us alone!" Michizono yelled at her standing protectively in front of her brother, arms opened, "Why? Why are you doing this?!"  
"We were hired to," Gothica replied as she showed up holding Rhyth by the collar who was struggling, "I mean, we're like what? Rudie gang killers?"

"More like assists to the top dog," Thorn explained, "They pay us right, we do the job. Killings actually profitable."

"You're sick!" Shouji cried out, "Killing your own rudie gangs?! What kind of rudie are you!"

"As we said, killers," Thorns smirked and licked the blood that was coming out of her lips. Michizono shuddered, _"I'm afraid...I'm afraid..." _She clutched onto her brother's sleeve tightly, "L-Let Rhyth-chan go!"

"Huh?"

"Don't bother with me!" the rudieyelled out, "Skate away from here...I can deal with this bitch! OW!" Michizono gasped as Gothica swung her sword's hilt and knocked Rhyth out, "Trash," she sang out and kicked Rhyth's knocked out body towards Jazz's who had been flung towards a soda machine, "Trash, trash, TRASH! Dude, you GGs are weak!"  
"Take that back you bitch!" Cube screamed out and smashed into the girl sending her skating towards a railing, "Hey Gum," Corn told her, "Take Shouji and his sis out of here! We got this."

"No!" Michizono protested, "You can't-"

"Michizono!" Gothica had managed to slip past Combo and Cube's onslaught and was now behind Michizono.

Her arm was wrapped tightly over the girl's neck as a sword was directed at her, "Heh heh too slow GGs," Thorn sneered as she stood next to her friend, "Now...Shouji? Your little sister's blood is on your hands if you choose to keep fighting...."

"Damn it!" Gum muttered as Corn flinched as well, "We can't get close to them and flung 'em off her...."

"Well?" Shouji glared at them, "Why I outta-"

"Gothica! Thorn! What are you doing?!"

"Huh? What the hell Scythe?! What are you doing here?"

"Going to HQ you assholes," the new rudie told them as he looked at them from across the street, "And apparently you're in huge trouble now..."

"Why?" Thorn frowned, "We're just carrying out-" Shouji blinked to see him skate quickly and shoved Gothica away from Michizono, "Carrying out orders too soon!" Michizono fell into the guy's arms, "I heard the radio announcing us and apparently you're big brother's pissed Gothica."

"Whoops....Guess I did ruin it!"

"You...," Thorn growled, "Alright fine! Let's move it!" She took one last look at the GGs, "We'll get you next time you bugs..."

"Bye bye Shouji-kun~!" Gothica giggled as they skated away. Shouji shot them the finger as they left, "You, kid," Combo pointed towards the boy, "You one of them?"

"Let my sister-"

"I'm not going to take her away," the rudie sighed and helped Michizono stand up correctly, "Unlike them, I'll be more of the silent type that doesn't do random killings..."  
"Right," Gum accused, "Michizono, get over here."

"Wait....Aren't you-" The rudie blushed instantly as Michizono glanced at him, "S-Sorry no! Bye!" Michizono watched in shock as he skated on booster mode and looked at her before disappearing around the corner. "....Did he just run away from looking at her?"

"Are you saying Michizono's not cute?!"

"Huh? What?! No way! Hey! Shouji man! Don't glare at me!!"

"Oh my god you two! Can you focus on helping us carry Jazz and Rhyth back to the Garage instead of you Shouji going on a sister complex rage on Corn?!"

"Hey! I am just saying!!!" Michizono faced them and skated over to help pick up Jazz.

Later....

"Owie!!!"

"I'm so sorry Rhyth-chan did I rub it in too hard?"  
"Huh? N-No," Rhyth told Michizono as the girl helped her patch up her injuries, "I was just saying that it just stung a lot."

"I see...."

"Wah!!" They both flinched in surprise as Yoyo started to whine, "Why?! WHY!?"

"What's he yanking at now?"

"That he missed a lot of things," Beat sighed, "He wanted to kick some ass really badly...."

"No fair! Why wasn't I fighting?!"

"If you were," Jazz retorted as Shouji helped wrap her arm in a bandage, "You'll be like me, Rhyth, and Cube....Bleeding from sword cuts and gun bullets that almost shoot through us!!!"

"Hold still Jazz," Shouji sighed and tightened the wrap around, "I don't want to mess up..."

"Ah! You never did medical care before?!"

"It's not like I'll kill you!"

"You've been quiet Michizono," Corn noticed as the younger girl flinched, "What's up?"

"...That rudie...Scythe," she frowned, "I've...I've seen him before."

"What?! WHEN!" Cube yelled causing Michizono to jump, "Uh....I'm not sure it's still a blur to me," she replied, "All I know is that he must be from my school or was living in the next apartment complex from us.....It's just that his eyes, that's all I can remember. I didn't even get a good look to be sure."

"Hell, if I see him I'm still going to beat the crap out of him," Shouji snarled, "Not working or not, he's got no right what so ever to have touched you."

"Brother, you always say that after a guy touches me," Michizono sighed as most of the males in the rudie gang slowly looked at each other in fear, "Remember that time during my homecoming dance? You punched that poor guy in the face for no reason!"

"He was dancing with you in the most disgusting way!"

"He barely touched my at all!" The GGs watched as the two bickered and backed away a bit, "Are they actually siblings?"

"I do not know," Corn whispered to Yoyo, "They bicker like a married couple..."

"AHEM!! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!!"

"Oh snap!" Shouji skated after the two as Michizono sighed, "Hopeless." Gum sat down next to her, "But anyway, those three are from that new rudie gang right? X2Die?"

"Yeah," Boogie informed them, "We even found some other two skating around 99th Street. Those pretty boys were like fast little critters in the sewers!"

"Let's see what DJ Professor K got to say," Beat announced allowing all eyes on him, "He always got some info on those new rudies. Let's see what he got now."

"Yo, yo, YO!!!! What up my rudies!? Thought I'd do some diggin' on this new gang, X2Die, man these are the most evil of all rudies!! Yo! These guys aren't that friendly! The leader's name is Cross. This man ain't one to be all bark, he bites yo! Sticks to his words and vows, if you cross him you definitely gonna die if he says so! Than there's his leading lady, Flight. Girl got issues, but she's the only sane one out of these apples. She's cool, but she might actually be a handful if you get her to say that she's gonna blow you away and means it! She's a freakin' time bomb maker! Than there's dude named Scythe. Not much know how from him, but he seems to be the only one who can kill silently. Than there's Cross's little bitch of a sis, Gothica. I heard a lot of strange names, but his sis is just one of the few that had me at WTF. She's a lot like every young girl, but she can actually cut off any part of any person's body that tries to get close. Than there's the last two, Pilot and Thorn. Both of 'em are just mean dog! Pilot's the ace in the hole, the sharp shooter that won't stop for anybody! Than there's his girl, Thorn. This private girl uniforming rudie is one that's psycho! She has a freakin' spike whip man! Yo! News just in! X2Die just took out the Poison Jams and Love Shockers! Man those guys mean business! All you rudies watch your backs, things are starting to shake up again!"

Beat turned off the radio and silence finally engulfed the Garage for the first time in years. No smart mouthed remarks from Roboy, no assuring words from Corn, and no boasting of how they'd kick butt from Yoyo. "....Guys," Michizono finally spoke, "Let me join."

"What?!"

"What do you mean Michizono?" Shouji asked his younger sister, "You can't be possible of-"

"I meant let me join your fights, I mean let me be a full fledged GG," the young woman spoke as she took out a pair of white skates withblack boosters at the back along with black angel wings as blue flower petals designed it, "I want to end this nightmare. Let me help."

"But-"

"Shouji...You always protected me, now I want to fight along with you and our friends," Michizono spoke strongly, "Let me join."

".....Dude," Yoyo spoke as his voice cracked, "This girl is really...WAH!!"

"Dude don't cry," Shouji chuckled as he felt his own pride in his heart for his sister, "You'll make me cry too....Michizono, you sure? You're going to have to leave school and your dreams."

"My dream was to end our father's reign over our lives and to help find some peace," his sister smiled, "I'll always find school later. This is what my life is about right now."

"Go 'head girl!" Gum smiled as she and Rhyth gave her high fives as Shouji finally nodded, "Fine....Thanks sis.."

* * *

_Da-da-duh!! Yes! Made it! Phew! Made this new chapter and I hope I'll update soon! Remember to review as well give me advise and suggestions please! Love ya and thanks again!_


	5. Let's Start Off This Game

**I do not own Jet Set Radio Future or any of its characters. I do own the OCs and that's it.**

_**FORGIVE ME!!! *Bows* I haven't been updating this fanfic, I know...I just..Lost a lot of inspiration...*Sniffle* I'm a failure!!! Oh! But I'm back again and here to present an updated chapter! Please forgive my disappearance! Enjoy.**_

* * *

"You two have been reckless...."

"I'm sorry bro, but we couldn't help it!" Gothica giggled as she and Thorn sat across with their leader, "I mean...If you saw how smoking hot Shouji is...." Thorn groaned and rolled her eyes, "We were going to make a statement by painting that street with their blood sir....Until Mr. Goody Scythe here stopped us."

"I was following my instinct to stop you because Cross ordered us to stay low and not make scenes," the rudie behind them glared, "We're in the light now and ambushing isn't a smart move anymore..."

"Scythe is right," Cross glared, "I don't want any of you two leaving without my permission got it? I can tolerate much, but your reckless acts has made it even more difficult to make our move on the GGs and on our targets....Pilot, I want you to skate out and handle the left over rudie gangs. I want every single rudie gang out there shoved down towards the ground before we face the GGs got it?"

"Roger that sir Captain Blood!" a rudie smirked before skating outside by jumping out the window, "See ya later! And Thorn honey, love ya!" Thorn blushed darkly before glancing away, "BAKA!!"

------------

Michizono watched as her brother began to repair his boosters on his skates as well as making last touches to her new skates. She watched in amazement as her brother's hands worked, "Did mother teach you that?"  
"Huh? Yeah sort of," her brother replied not looking up from his work, "Before...."

"I know," she frowned, but grinned a bit as he finished his and started hers, "I miss her a lot now."

"....Michizono...You don't have to do this, you can go back. You can back out of this and lead a normal-"

"I want to brother," she told him firmly again, "I told you before, going back....It's not possible. I want to help you face this now."

"Why did I have to have such a strong sister like you?"

"It comes with the price of this," Michizono giggled and hugged him, "Are they done?" Shouji smiled and showed her the skates, "Ta-da!" Michizono smiled in amazement as she looked at them, "Wow ni-san!"

"Try 'em on," he told her as he handed her new skates to her, "Corn told me that he was going to take you out for a test run on them so you can learn the ropes and such just in case."

"Okay!" Michizono took them and ran off as Shouji watched her, "Well, well," Cube skated over, "Someone seems happy...."

"Well, yeah I mean she never had skates of hers for a long time," he told her as he began to clean up his work space, "The last pair were actually our mother's ice skates and we had to sell them in a pawn shop to buy the apartment we lived in....We had a hard time parting with those since that was the last memory of her..."

"Oh...."

"But at least we know that she's getting better," Shouji smiled, "A letter a month ago stated that she stopped being depressed and could be released soon...If father can agree to it..."

"Whoa hold on, so your mom can't bail out if your dad doesn't agree?! Oh, okay now that's just wrong!"

"We know, but he holds great power over everything now," Shouji sighed, "More or likely, she may never see us again...Michizono would be so happy if that were possible...She and mother always had a connection through skating. Me, not so much on the ice." Shouji watched as his sister skated through the Garage with grace and slid to a stop just in time before crashing into Yoyo, "Yoyo? Can you move please? I want to see if these boosters work..."

"W-What?! Michizono! Wear a helmet!!"

"Huh? Brother stop worrying," Michizono blushed, "I am not going to cry or fall! I'm not a little girl!!"

"You're my little sister that counts as little!"

"But I'm not so little now am I?!"

"YES YOU ARE!! TO ME!!" Yoyo and Beat watched as Michizono threw a rock at Shouji, knocking him at the side of the head, "STOP BABYING ME!!"

"....Do all siblings act like that?"

"I dunno," Yoyo shrugged, "I'ma only child man..."

"Huh..." Michizono grinded down a stair railing as Shouji skated after her, "MICHIZONO!!!!"

"Can't catch me!" she sang out happily as she rounded the corner and jumped over Roboy who spazzed out a moment before being shoved aside by Shouji, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!!" Roboy sighed, this was going to drive him to rust!! Corn skated in with Gum just in time to see Michizono boost off with an angry Shouji right behind, "What the hell?!"

"....I think they were bickerin'...."

"Ya think? Yo! Shouji, Michizono!" The two finally skated to a stop, "Yeah?" Corn skated over and handed them a newspaper, "Found this up on the streets. Seems like your dad's been pretty busy since you showed up..." Shouji grimaced as he saw the picture of his father, "Argh....'Newly named mayor, Takeru Hiromi, has done something beyond all mayors before him to keep the city safe. He has hired the newly made skating gang, X2Die, out there in our city to round up all rudies left and right to protect our home. It seems this mayor has a-' Bullshit, bullshit, blah, blah....'His wife however, Ayame Hiromi, is very concerned. As quote, "I believe rudies are just like us. Only they want to express themselves more freely than within an orderly city. They should have rights to skate freely on the streets." Ayame may be the lover of Takeru, but it seems that she disagrees with our mayor. This doesn't stop him however as he continues-' Being a total bastrad...."

"....Ni-san, are you just saying all this to diss him off?"

"Yes and I must say it is working very well," Shouji scoffed as he read on, "Oh, here it is. 'It is placed out that the children of Takeru must report to city hall to return to him. If they are reading this or hearing anything on the news, Takeru wishes that they know their place and come home to their father.' BS. Like we're going straight there...."

"Who's this Amaya chick anyway? I read that thing and I was surprised...."

"Amaya-san is our father's new wife," Michizono explained as Shouji skated away, "She's nice, but she's too naive..." Corn watched with amusement as Shouji took a pair of sharp scissors and began cutting the newspaper to stripes of gray and black, "U-Uh....Shouji...I needed to see the funnies...."

"Oh sorry man." Gum coughed, "By the way, you know those X2Die people? Well, I got a call by the Posion Jams-"

"They did what?!"

"Cube...They've been turf kicked off their streets..."

"Oh man! Didn't I teach them better than that?!" Michizono watched as Cube kicked the couch, "....Thorn and Gothica met us yesterday...So they'll easily tell everyone who we look like...."

"Michizono? Where are you going with this?"

"...Brother, what if I dyed my hair pink?"

"NO!! NO WAY!!!! NO!!!" Michizono frowned as her brother once again went off to another spazz attack, "I was only joking brother....But it's a risk. If other rudie gangs see us, they might turn us in...."

".....No way...."

"Think about it Shouji-ni!" Michizono reasoned, "We're wanted! It's a risk to even becoming friends with us. I doubt even my own friends from school would help us if something were to happen to me...." Shouji frowned and glanced at Corn, "Would you turn us in?"

"What?! No way!" Corn protested earning a surprised look on both siblings, "I told ya once and we all told ya, you're part of our gang. You're our family members now." Shouji nodded, "....Yes, you did. Sorry for asking you that stupid question..." Cube smacked him on the head, "Ya worry your pretty boy head too much about us. We've done more things than you can count."

"That's right!" Gum smiled, "Besides...Who would turn in such a hottie boy and a cutie little sister to a big bad scary jackass mayor?" Shouji blushed, "Uh.....G-Gum, are you flirting?" Gum let out a laugh as she watched him blush more, "I always do that a lot to males don't worry."

"But back to the topic at hand," Corn interjected, "We do need to change your styles and make you have nicknames so it'll be easier for you to go out on the streets with us.....Hm....."

"Leave it to me!" Rhyth cried out, "I have like a bunch of clothes I could loan Michizono! We girls will help her out." Michizono smiled, "Thank you...."

"And we got some stuff too," Beat also suggested, "Shouji, you'll do with anything right?" Shouji shrugged, "I'm game. As long as Michizono's hair is still the same and I won't get killed by tight shirts....."

"Hey!" Michizono blushed, "My sweater I made for you was a little small because you put it in the washer!"

"Keep telling yourself that little sis...." Shouji cried out in pain as his beloved sister used her skates to kick him behind the back.

-------------

"Yo yo yo! Red alert! Red alert!!! We got a serious problem for Rapid99! They're being shoved down and I mean down badly! Pilot of X2Die has been seen shooting down every girl rudie on the squad on the streets of party. God help us all! What's this?! GGs are to the rescue?! Oh man, those kids better know what they're gonna be doing, but bless them for helping out their rudies! Y'all better be careful ya hear?! Oh snap! Another report, they've got new members?! We're full of surprises today aren't we? New GGs on the streets! Meet Tachi and Tenshi! You need a rudie to help ya out? Call on Tachi, from what I hear of this newbie he's got all the stops and he'll stay with ya until the jobs done! Than there's Tenshi, man this girl is lookin' fine! Don't let her innocent face fool you, she's as bad as all the other GG girls and she's so fast I bet she'll be your guardian angel rudie! Hope they're ready, cause it looks like we're gonna be in a whole world of crazy BS!"

-------------

Gum skated to a stop as a girl of Rapid99 skated towards her, bleeding, "H-Help...." Beat hurried over and caught her as she passed out, "She's not dead, but she's badly hurt...."

"Well, well," a voice sneered as they looked up, "I wasn't excepting GGs to show up..." The man jumped down from his perch, "Lovely meeting you, I'm known as Pilot from X2Die. Pleasure...." Gum glared along with Corn as the rudie came a bit closer into the light. The rudie had shoulder length lavender hair flowing out of a black air attendant's hat, gray eyes with a murderous gleam despite his warm smile, the white shirt and gray leather jacket had bits of blood splattered in dots, gray pants with bullet holders on his belt, and silver skates with dark red wheels and booster rockets. He pointed his gun, "Why not give her back to me? I gotta finish her off before I move on to ya...."

"Not a chance," Gum snarled as she took the girl from Beat, "Even if she's a rival....A rudie in need, is gonna get help from all rudies." Pilot sighed, "Ah...And you looked smart. Guess all gorgeous women have dull brains and are whores huh."

"Don't call Gum that!" Beat yelled in anger, "You're a dull brain to team up with a bastrad!"

"Oh ya mean my boss? Sorry, he paid us correctly and his purpose to reform Japan seems well....Perfect, so why not?"

"You....." Corn shook his head at Beat, "We gotta get that girl outta here first...." Pilot scoffed, "Getting away? How cowardly!" Beat and Corn quickly slid out of the way of the bullets that Pilot shot. Gum quickly followed suit with the bleeding Rapid99 girl's arm around her shoulders, "We gotta chase him off!"

"Leave it to us!" Pilot gasped in surprise as two elbows jabbed him below his rib cage, "What the?!"

"Why not pick on us two?" He glanced to find two new rudies in his path, "Oh....Well, well...May I ask who you are?"

"I'm known as Tachi.....," the male rudie smirked, "I'm going to make sure you're going to go...." Pilot examined him, he appeared to be younger than he appeared. The hood of the leather vest was pulled up over his head so his silver bangs were overcasting his eyes as well as hiding his face, baggy dark brown pants with multiple chains of silver, red, and black clattered against his legs as he moved, dark green skates with black flames were on his feet, and two black fingerless hand gloves. One had three sharp claw like blades as the other on the left hand had gold letters of GG. "Call me Tenshi!" the other rudie smiled politely, "I hope you don't mind us being your opponents sir." This one had a female voice, Pilot frowned as she bowed to him with a smile that resembled one of an angel yet hid a sense of anger and dislike. Her aqua blue hair was tied on the lower part with a black hair ribbon, black wings clipped to the sides of her hair, and a white fake fur boa was around her neck like a scarf. She wore a white strapless dress that went to her thighs with black flame designs going up to her hips at the right side of the dress in the front, white strings crisscrossing at the left side of her body from the dress, black angel wings were in the back, and a light jade green bow ribbon was sewn on the right side of her dress at the hip. The girl had multiple black bracelets on her right wrist, black knee socks with white fur at the top, and white skates with black angel wings in the back and blue flower petal design.

Unlike her male counterpart, her face was revealed and he took in her dark golden eyes. The face looked oddly familiar, but he didn't know why.....It was than that the male rudie chose this moment to dash up to him, punching him right in the face. "Gum! Take the girl and go!" he yelled to his GG friends as he and the girl rudie began to skate around him, "Tenshi and I will handle this!"

"Y'all be careful okay?!" Corn yelled as he left along with Beat and Gum, "Just make sure he doesn't follow you!" Tenshi smiled as she quickly slid behind him, "Sorry...." Pilot dodged quickly as a the paint spray nearly hit his face, "Damn...They're quick...."

"Where are you going?!" The X2Die member gasped as Tachi used his left arm to swing him down, "WHAT THE?!" Tachi dodged a bullet fired at him as Pilot struggled to stand up, "Lucky shot....You should be grateful I'm running low on bullets..."

"Why are you working with Takeru?"

"....Now I know," Pilot smirked as he stared at the two Tachi glared and pointed his blades at his throat, "Tell us....What's he planning now?" The rudie smirked, "....Why don't you find out?"  
"Ni-san!" Pilot flung a ball to the ground and quickly sped off as the two were trapped in the smoke, "SEE YA LATER!!"

"Damn it....."

---------

"How is she?" Michizono asked as she watched Rhyth and Gum look after the Rapid99 girl, "She's okay," Cube told her, "Those shoots were minor wounds to the arm. She's lucky...."

"Just got a last check on the other Rapid99 chicks," Combo announced as he and Garam appeared, "Poor girls...."

"Bullets and blood y'all," Garam sighed, "They never stood a chance yo...."

"Damn it..." Michizono glanced over as Shouji yanked his hood off his head, "We had that bastrad on the ropes! Yet...He outwitted us with a smoke bomb...." His sister sighed, "Yes, he is smart...Why on earth did we give him an opening?"

"Hey don't blame yourself," Jazz told them, "We made mistakes before too. Once Yoyo got kidnapped and-"

"It's a long story," Yoyo objected and shook his head, "But they fell for a trap with a fake me and they had to disarm bombs. That's the short version....." Shouji and Michizono glanced at each other before looking at him, "....You got kidnapped?"

"I CAN EXPLAIN LATER!!!"

-------

Pilot smiled as he appeared before his leader, "They've gotten new names and looks."

"I see....This is just making this game of cat and mouse seem so much more enjoyable..." Pilot chuckled, "Are you feeling that urge to actually step up and go out Cross?"

"For the first time, yes I want to actually meet face to face with our little game...Time to catch these mice..."

* * *

_**Yes! I finally made it! Sorry for the multiple changing view points, but all my ideas are so jumbled up I can't think that well. I'm so sorry! I'm trying! Please be kind and review some suggestions to help me out of this horrible rut I'm in....Thank you....I love you all and thank you for reading! Hope to update soon and see you all again!**_


End file.
